DBZ GhViEr Pairing Challenge
by Sir Stafford
Summary: A challenge for a Gh/Vi/Er pairing that I believe would work out.


**This is a Dragonball Z fic idea I had and since I myself suck at prolonged writing I thought I might see if someone with more talent at writing ,which is mostly anyone if not everyone else out there, would wish to accept this challenge. I don't believe it has been done like this before.**

Gohans been going to highschool for over half a year. Erasa deciding that as his friends(and tired of Videl constantly questioning and lamenting about Gohan and whatever secrets she believes him to be keeping), herself, Videl and Sharpner must make Gohan more comfortable and try to encourage him to tell more about himself. Being the bubbly, girlish and happy person that she is she decides that a sleepover is the best way to go about it. Not able to refuse Erasa's pleading face and in fear of making her sad Gohan agrees while Videl finds it as a chance to get to Gohan's secrets and Sharpner sees it as a chance to 'spend the night with two babes' as he would put it, they decide to do it the following weekend. The question of where to have the said event is arosed. Not being able to have it at Erasa's due to her parents not wanting 'loud teenagers keeping them up', Sharpner's house is a place where neither Erasa nor Videl will wish to venture into, and Gohan telling them of his mother's legendary wrath and his brother Goten having friends over,Trunks and Marron, increasing said wrath more than likely, decide that the only place left is Videl's whose father is currently in the proccess of leaving on a weekend business trip. When brought up to Hercule he questions about the boys attending, but upon hearing its Sharpner a friend of Videl's that he knew and knowing that she could hurt him if he tries anything he allows him to attend, when it comes to Gohan and believing him to be some scrawny nerd weakling he is also allowed to attend. With the event all planned and set Sharpner decides that he needs to look his best 'for the babes' and heads out to a spa that Saturday afternoon where he stupidly falls asleep in the hot springs and gets sick. Recieving the call that Sharpner can't attend when the other three are already at Videl's they, Erasa and Videl deciding fo Gohan, decide to continue even without him. The night is going well enough and the two girls are getting Gohan to relax a little to talk more openly if just barely. Erasa believing Gohan isn't relaxed and comfortable enough remembers that Hercule has an alcohol cabinet that has no lock due to his whole 'I'm the CHAMP who would take from Me!' and talks it over with Videl who thinks it won't hurt to have some, though mainly to loosen up Gohan's tongue for his secrets, decide that they are going to have some drinks and talks Gohan into it. A few drinks later and you have some teenagers with hormones that have little to no inhibition not even including a half-saiyan whose part of an alien race that have base instincts. Let's just say that between Erasa being adventurous and having a crush on Gohan and Videl being a little aggressive while also sporting an attraction to Gohan, the night gets a little heated up. Waking up in the morning with all three in the same bed unclothed and after some shock and yelling they decide to not talk about it again and continue on like nothing happened. A week later Erasa and Videl find themselves becoming nasueas and sick. Videl believes she's tired from all the training she does and her body needs to rest but for Erasa when she finds out that Videl is exactly as sick as she is with the same symptoms remembers back to over a week ago and discreetly and fearfully sneaks some pregnancy tests from the school nurses office. When she brings them to Videl's she at first denies it but after some talking she relents and they head to Videls after school and do the tests where they then find themselves to actually to be pregnant. A week of avoiding Gohan and being scared they decide to go to his house to tell him together. After finding out about what is going on Gohan decides to dedicate himself to helping them out and being supportive to them both which includes being honest so he tells them about everything from his life to his family and friends adventures.

This is where you can take the rest and develop it as you wish or change around what I have thought out. I myself would wish to read a fic such as this especially since there aren't that many Gohan/Erasa fics out there, Videl is in this pairing because I can't really see not having her and Gohan together and since Erasa is her best friend you could see it as two close friend like sisters sharing what they both want, which happens to be Gohan. I was thinking of the whole "Buu Saga" and how this story could fit into it and had a solution. Gohan has been in school for over half the school year or a few months at least, then the whole sleepover thing happened followed by the next few weeks of where the girls discovers their pregnancy, avoids Gohan and then tells him where he also reveals the truth about himself. Gohan then is notified by Videl of the tournament which he decides to enter for the money to help with the girls and eventual babies, deciding to keep the pregnancies a secret for now he talks his mother into letting him join by saying it would be good for a scholarship to a university (I'm confused about his age and their grade so I'll make them 17 in their Senior year) at this time is when Goku decides to tell them that he's going to enter and then the other Z-Fighters are notified. Gohan then begins his training at a tougher level than what was shown in the series knowing that his father and Vegeta haven't slacked off like he has, during this month he takes off from school and he also teaches Videl plus Erasa how to fly. The tournament is the same except that Videl doesn't participates(you can add someone made up in her spot and when they get beat up by Spopovich pretty badly Goku goes for the senzu beans anyway to help the person out, this way the senzu are in the picture like they were in the series). During the Tournament Erasa and Videl are both in the place with the fighters, since Videl's the daughter of Hercule and Erasa is her friend, so they can be near Gohan and cheer him, this way they meet the other Z-Fighters like Videl did in the series although when Gohan would stop the others about talking about how easy Trunks could have beaten Hercule or when Krillen talks about saiyans when their eating Gohan doesn't stop them and lets them know that both girls knew. The rest of the saga is continued on as was except that Erasa joins the other's on the lookout where when news of Gohan's supposed death is exposed they both deny it and they tell the others about their pregnancies and what had occurred. After this just do whatever with it. I recommend to continue their school life and include the movies if you can that coincide with this part of the series(Broly-Second Coming, Fusion Reborn and Wrath of the Dragon) and then up to the birth of the babies and further, although I could see Chi-Chi forcing Gohan to marry both girls before the births of the babies.

Some advise I would wish to give is that it might be unfortunately best if you didn't write what happens when their drunk and just allude to it to keep it rated T with what has been happening with this whole mature content rating thing going on in FF or post it somewhere else so you can(if you do I would be greatful if you gave me a link).


End file.
